Say Something
by BrokenDreamz95
Summary: A collection of Makorra oneshots and ficlets, rating from K to T, written and originally posted on my tumblr.
1. Goodbye, My Lover

**Title:** Goodbye, My Lover  
**Summary:** [Mako and Korra reflect on their break-up, post season finale | Angsty Makorra | Please read while listening to Goodbye, My Lover by James Blunt for maximum experience]  
**Words:** 990

~.~.~.~

_"I'll always love you, Korra." _

_"And I'll always love you." _

He remained awake that night, unable to sleep with everything weighing on his mind.

His eyes were glued to the ceiling hidden by the dark above. His head rest on his pillow, while his forearm covered his forehead that was damp with sweat. He lay uncovered on his bed feeling empty and utterly _alone_, kept company only by the faint sound of the wind outside of his tent. The cold of the Southern Water Tribe nipped at his body, though it failed to cool the high temperature of his body.

The firebender let out a groan in anger and slid his forearm down to his eyes, obstructing his view of the darkness. His other hand clenched into a tight fist and repeatedly thrashed against the mattress beneath him.

How could he have been so stupid?

He had allowed Korra to slip through his fingers that fateful day in the office of the police headquarters. He had allowed her to slip through his fingers and attempted to mask the pain with Asami; something he was never proud of, something that weighed down upon him heavily, something he regretted deeply.

He hadn't told Korra those details, however, in fear of hurting her further than he already had. Instead, he allowed her to end their relationship for good this time. Granted, there wasn't much he could have done to stop it from happening, and even though it felt like a knife had been dug deep into his chest, he knew that it was for the best.

His assault upon the mattress came to a halt, and he moved his forearm back to his forehead, allowing him to stare at the darkness once again. Despite having seen Korra only hours prior, he couldn't help but feel as though it had been an eternity since the two of them so much as caught the others' eye. Memories of happier times flooded his mind, threatening to send him over the edge, threatening to send him into a state of madness, threatening to send him out into the snow-filled night just to knock on Korra's door and plead for her to give them another chance.

He tossed on his side, reaching for the familiar red scarf that lay against the nightstand beside the bed. He clutched it tightly in his hand as if his life depended on it and brought it up to his nose. He inhaled the familiar scent the fabric held and closed his eyes, silently praying to his father for guidance and assistance through this time in his life.

~.~.~.~

She had retired to her room without dinner, shrugging off her parents' worries with a simple lie. _"Saving the world has me beat,"_ she had explained as she walked toward her room within the small home, _"I'm not all that hungry. I'm going to sleep." _

Questions weren't asked by neither Senna nor Tonraq who was still recovering from his own fight with his late brother. They had allowed their daughter the space she needed and didn't intrude. If she had something she needed to talk about with them, she would come to them first. She always had.

_"It's over. For good this time." _

Those six words she had spoken just hours ago had stuck with her, ringing in her ears, not bothering to loosen their hold on her just yet. Had she made the right decision? Was letting her relationship with Mako go the right thing to do? Would she regret her decision later on down the road when she witnessed him walking down the street, hand-in-hand with another woman?

She couldn't take anything she had said or done back, and she knew that better than anyone. She had made her decision, and she would have to live with it, no matter how much it pained her. No longer would she be able to turn to Mako in times of need. No longer would she be able to turn to Mako for comfort. No longer would she be able to enjoy the taste of Mako's kiss. No longer would she be able to enjoy the feeling of being in Mako's arms. No longer would she be able to make fun of the one-liners he would share with her, only to make up for it with a kiss and a giggle just to see the flustered look upon his face.

No longer would she be able to call Mako hers.

She brought her knees up to her chest as she lay against her bed in the darkness of the night. She wouldn't regret her decision – she couldn't. The relationship she shared with Mako was definitely unhealthy, and no matter how much she loved him and enjoyed being with him, she wanted nothing more than to see him happy.

Even if that meant with someone else.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she attempted to push the memories out of her mind and find sleep.

~.~.~.~

He lit a flame in the palm of his hand to allow him a better view of the photograph he held in his hand. His thumb brushed carefully over the beaming face of his once girlfriend just beside his own. A smile graced his features as he recalled that day of the festival and how happy he was in that moment – happiness only made possible by the happiness of the Avatar in the photograph.

The familiar ache returned to his chest as he continued to stare at the photograph, which he carried over his heart everywhere he went.

He would continue to carry that photo with him wherever he may go.

He would continue to love Korra until the day he died, even if their relationship didn't get a second chance.

He set the photo over his heart and extinguished his flame before closing his eyes. He would find sleep later that night, only to be met with nightmares.


	2. 2 am

**Title:** 2 a.m.  
**Summary:** [Mako arrives home from work late one night and is greeted by a sleeping Korra | shameless fluff | Makorra]  
**Words:** 732

* * *

2 a.m.

He groans inwardly and closes the pocket watch shut, running his thumb over the Republic City Police Department insignia carved into the cool metal. The change in his schedule has taken its toll on his wellbeing, and it shows in both his appearance and the way he carries himself. His eyes are bloodshot, his carefully styled hair seems as if unkempt from his hard work, he reeks of a mixture of musk and smoke, and his uniform jacket hangs off of his shoulders as though he gave a lazy attempt at throwing it off of his body. The bags beneath his eyes are proof of his exhaustion, and all he wants is to shed himself of his clothing, collapse upon his bed, and succumb to his body's need for sleep.

He comes to a stop at the door to his apartment and drops the pocket watch. He can feel the force of the watch pulling against the chain that hangs from his belt loop the moment he allows it to fall from his hand. Now free from holding the object, he reaches for the key in his pocket and slips it into the lock on his door, twisting the key to the right until he hears the click of the mechanism. He removes the key and places it back into his pocket before reaching for the doorknob itself and twists it, wincing at the creak of the hinges as he pushes the door open.

He is immediately welcomed by the faint sound of a snore he is more than familiar with the moment he enters the apartment. He sheds his uniform jacket at the entryway and slowly steps further into the apartment. The wooden floor squeaks beneath his boots and he comes to a sudden halt as soon as he realizes the soft snoring has silenced. He peeks over at the sofa in the center of the living area and watches the figure resting upon it. Her own boots are scattered across the floor, and he watches her twitch in her sleep as she resumes her snoring.

He sighs in realization. She has given in to sleep after another failed attempt at remaining awake in order to see her boyfriend home, alive and well, from his job. He kicks his boots off and places them against the baseboard of the entryway.

The young man makes his way over to the couch and hoists the sleeping Avatar into his arms. Her arm is lazily slung over his shoulder and her mouth is slightly agape. Her hair is free from its tie, allowing it to flow every which way. He watches her for a moment through half-lidded eyes and wonders how someone so rash, so hot-headed, so powerful, could look as innocent and peaceful as she did asleep in his arms.

He carries her to their bedroom and gently lays her down. He brushes a strand of hair away from her face and smiles softly as he watches her. He has told her many times before that she needn't resist sleep and wait for him to return home safe and sound. _You're the Avatar,_ he would say with a smirk upon his face and his arms folded across his chest, _you shouldn't waste your energy on me when you should be saving it in case you have to save the world or something._

She would chuckle and cock her brow as she playfully poked his belly. _As the Avatar, I have to make sure humanity is safe,_ she would state. _Since you're human, I have to make sure you're safe, too, Tough Guy._

With one final glance at the sleeping Avatar, he turns on his heel and walks a few feet away from the bed. He sheds his clothing from his body, placing it in the laundry basket beside their dresser, and leaving him only in his boxers. It is too late for him to shower, especially with his girlfriend sound asleep in their bed, and instead lays down beside her. He rests one arm beneath his pillow and drapes the other across the Avatar's waist. He scoots closer toward her an buries his face in her hair, just again the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent. He kisses her soft skin and closes his eyes, a soft smile gracing his face.

She smiles in her sleep beside him.


	3. Treasure

**Title:** Treasure  
**Summary:** [Pointless Mako fanservice born from utter boredom | Makorra]  
**Words:** 555

* * *

She wakes to the sound of water running through the pipes within the walls of their apartment. It's late — two twenty-five in the morning — and for a moment she is confused as to whether or not it was her who left the water running in the bathroom by mistake, or rather just her boyfriend taking a late night shower. The latter explanation baffles her for a split-second before she remembers that he had been assigned to night patrol earlier that week. It was definitely something to get used to, him spending most of the day resting or sleeping while she trained or attended meetings and events. It wasn't often that the two got to spend time together since the change in his work schedule, only being able to quickly peck each other on the cheek – the lips if they were lucky – as one entered the apartment while the other left. The schedule was definitely something that was weighing on each of their shoulders, and Korra can't wait for the two of them to just have time alone together.

But why wait?

With that thought in mind, she throws the covers off of her and swings her legs off of the bed. Her feet hits the ground and she straightens her back, letting out a drawn out yawn as she stands. She makes her way to the bathroom quietly as not to alert Mako of her presence. She knows that he believes she is still asleep in their bed, and she will use that to her advantage, remaining undetected for as long as possible before surprising him with a gentle touch and feather-like kiss upon his shoulder.

She peeks at him from around the corner, and she is more than pleased at the treat her eyes have landed upon.

He is standing before the shower, clad only in his black, white-trimmed boxers. His hair is an utter mess, and his face is stained with dirt and small traces of – what she hopes is – his blood. Her gaze begins to travel south, taking in his wonderfully toned chest and abdominals, glistening with sweat under the light he has turned on. His hands are at his sides, and his knuckles are cut open, having left behind dried blood across the tops of his hands. He's in her favorite pair of boxers that he owns; ones that aren't too loose on his body, hugging his hips, front, and backside at just the right amount.

This is the most sexy she has seen him – rough, rugged, and dirty with just the right amount of blood to top it all off.

"What happened to your hands, City Boy?" she asks, appearing behind him in an instant, wrapping her arms around his waist. He's startled at the sudden contact, jumping ever so slightly, something which causes her to chuckle in amusement.

"I got a bit carried away with the punching bag at the station," he admits, turning in her arms to face her.

"Well," she begins, tracing patterns against his bare back with her fingertips. "Instead of showering alone, why don't I join you and help you wash all of the dirt, sweat, and blood off?"

He grins and kisses her, slowly moving the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders. "I couldn't have come up with a better idea, myself."


	4. Hypnotized

**Title:** Hypnotized  
**Summary:** [a ficlet based off of my friend Gage's (sifugage on tumblr) headcanon]  
**Words:** 562

* * *

"Why I ever agreed to morning workouts with you, I'll never know," Korra uttered, hanging her head low and wearing a frown upon her face. "Mornings are evil," she managed between yawns, making sure to get her point across by making it as loud and as long as possible.

"It's barely eight o'clock, Korra," Mako chuckled, nudging his girlfriend's arm with his elbow as he passed by. He lowered himself toward the cement of the training grounds, just feet away from the seemingly sleep-deprived Avatar, and crossed his legs. "Tenzin gets you up earlier than this for airbending training," he cocked a brow and smirked, "Besides, working out in the mornings gets you going for the day. You'll be awake before you know it. Now, come on, Miss Avatar."

"You sure are an annoying boyfriend" she grumbled, slowly walking toward him and plopping down upon the ground across from him. With a sigh, she hooked her feet around his ankles, anchoring both him and herself to the ground.

"And yet you can't resist me," he flashed a cocky grin — one he knows she both loves and hates — and lowered his back to the cool cement beneath him, chuckling at the glare he knew he was receiving for his remark. "Alright, you ready to begin?"

"Considering the fact that you won't let me out of this," she began, lowing her back to the ground, as well, "Yeah, I guess."

"On three — one, two, three!"

They began the beginning of their workout routine in unison — as soon as one arose, the other followed, and as soon as one lowered, the other followed. Korra's arms were pressed tightly against her chest, her hands just below her shoulders, flowing easily through each sit-up she preformed, paying no attention to the odd look that had crept up on her boyfriend's face as soon as they began. His brow was knitted together in concentration, hands behind his head for support as he went through the motions in unison to Korra. He stole a glance at her each time the two rose, and he couldn't help but to allow his concentration to break as a thought popped into his mind — just how could someone look as beautiful doing just about anything as Korra did?

It was then that he needed to remind himself that Korra was one-of-a-kind — the exact opposite of what the girls in Republic City were.

_Sixty-three, sixty-four, sixty-five…_

Completely distracted from their morning workout, the young firebender waited for his chance, eying those full lips of hers as though they were his target. His own lips parted ever so slightly, and on the rise of their eightieth sit-up, he pressed his lips to hers.

He tasted of sweat, spice, smoke, and musk to the Avatar who had melted into the chaste kiss; and even though this was nothing new for Korra, she still turned red with each kiss she shared with her boyfriend — especially out in the open.

Her hands rest upon his the fabric of his wifebeater and she quickly shoves him back to the ground, falling back herself, fighting off that stupid grin he always managed to bring out from her, all while listening to the wonderful sound of his laughter across from her.


End file.
